


Lovely Jongdae

by hongryjim



Series: camboy Jongdae Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, camboy!jongdae, incomplete masturbation scenes??, is that a thing?????, mentions of little space and all that stuff, purposefully incomplete though, unclear time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongryjim/pseuds/hongryjim
Summary: Jongdae just wants to be loved and have someone accept not only him, but Chennie as well.





	Lovely Jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this fic because every time i come back to it to make sure part two makes sense i died at how poorly it's written. I hope you enjoy!

Chennie ran his fingers through his recently bleached hair as he watched viewers log into his stream. It was Wednesday night, which was his usual cam night. He fixed the oversized button down, so it was hanging off his shoulder, then redirected his gaze to look straight into the camera. “Hi everyone,” he purred. “How’s everyone’s day been?”

He immediately got an influx of responses. His eyes only zeroing in on the few familiar names.

**mama_brat_tamer88: so much better now that im seeing my favorite chennie!~ my pretty boy~**

Chennie flushed from her complement. He loved being called pretty; it made him feel pampered and cared for when his viewers called him pretty. It made him feel small. Delicate. He smiled at the screen, sweetly saying, “Thank you, Mama.”

Chennie attracted all kinds of people in his streams, most of them being older men, but there were a few women who wanted a cute, submissive, little boy to take care of.

And who was he to not help fuel their fantasy?

**prettylittleyeollie: chennie!!!! Ur hair looks so pretty! ( ◔ ౪◔) and u missed my stream on sunday : ((( how could u??????? c〳 ݓ ﹏ ݓ 〵੭**

Chennie’s soft smile dropped, being replaced by a pout. He began to play with the hem of his shirt, “I’m really sorry, Yeollie... I sweat I watched the reupload of it when I got home on Monday...” He truly did feel bad for missing his friend’s stream, he never missed one of Yeollie’s cam shows since they’d become friends. “I promise I won’t miss the one this Sunday!”

**prettylittleyeollie: okay chennie!! i forgive u (✿ ◕‿◕) ᓄ✂╰U╯**

Chennie’s pout deepens. But he knew Yeollie was only joking.

Yeollie was Chennie’s only camboy friend. Other camboys that Chennie had talked to had only been acting in their stream for more viewers, most of them weren’t even interested in getting to know other camboys. Yeollie was the one to message him first this time, claiming that he’d been watching Chennie’s shows for a while now and saying “Chennie’s just too cute to resist!” The Yeollie outside of his streams was a lot like the one in his cam shows. He acted very cute and was always obedient. Preening for any praise he could get. On the other hand, Chennie tended to be a bit disobedient, not bothering to remember every rule and often earning himself a punishment stream since he “didn’t ask for permission to cum last week.”

Speaking of his stream...

Chennie looked back at the number of people toning in: 20,000 viewers, the screen glowed at him. The looked like a good number.

“Okay! I’ll start the stream now!” he said excitedly before he reached out of frame to grab his toy box. “I didn’t fully plan out what I would do today... is there anything you all had in mind?” he asked, looking up through his eyelashes.

**anonymous97678: you should get your bullets and put in that pretty jewel plug, honey**

“That’s all?” Chennie asked, tilting his head to the side.

**mama_brat_tamer88: fuck your fleshlight as well kitten**

Chennie hummed and reached into the box for everything that was suggested. “Good idea, Mama.”

More comments flooded in, some being complement, others being the usual salacious comment about how they wanted to see Chennie hanging off their giant cocks. But one in particular caught his eye. Not in a good way.

**daddydom92: Don’t you think you deserve a little bit of a punishment, baby boy? You did miss Yeollie’s stream after all.**

Chennie frowned and leaned back onto his hands. “Meanie... I didn’t mean to miss Yeollie’s stream, that’s not fair...” he muttered, upset at the mere mention of getting punished tonight. He was pretty sure daddydom92 came up with any excuse he could to punish him...

**prettylittleyeollie: that’s a rlly good idea daddy!! thank u for defending me (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Chennie huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He lifted his shirt off over his head and threw it on the floor, his pout still etched onto his pretty face. “I don’t want to be punished today... it was just an accident,” he said finally. As if he had any say in whether or not he would get punished.

**daddydom92: Stop being disobedient, Chennie. You’re getting a punishment tonight.**

He smirked at his camera, leaned in and said, “I don’t want to.”

 

 

Jongdae walked through the entrance of the McDonald’s. Today was the Weekly Thursday Night Date Night (named created by a Byun Baekhyun followed by and incredulous wow... from Kim Minseok) with his three best friends: Minseok, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo hadn’t made it yet, which was odd. He was usually the first one to show up.

Minseok was peacefully munching on his fries while Baekhyun watched, his own fry carton sitting in front of him, empty. He was watching intently as the oldest snacked, presumably waiting for the right window to snag a few for himself. Jongdae sat himself down across from the two. “Hey, Dae,” they said in unison.

Jongdae greeted them back in kind, “Where’s Kyungsoo?”

“He’s with that cutie from psych he’s been talking about for the past week,” Minseok said.

Baekhyun huffed at this. “How could he! He knows that Thursdays are our date night!” He finally reached over and snatched two fries from Minseok, earning him a glare from the ladder. Minseok held his fried closer to his body.

“Anyway...” Jongdae started to try and somewhat steer the conversation elsewhere. “It’s good he’s getting back in the game, the last time he had an inkling of a crush was 800 years ago.”

Baekhyun coughed on his stolen French fry in his attempt to laugh around it. “Yeah I’m—” he coughed. “Really happy for—” cough, “Soo and—” cough, “all that good—shit.” He slapped his hand against his chest until his coughing fit calmed down. “But! Of all the days to make plans? He chose Thursday? That’s blasphemy!”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “You’re being dramatic, Hyunnie. He’s just gonna be a little late, it’s not like he’s not showing up at all.”

Baekhyun slumped in his seat, the least menacing scowl marring his face. “This guy better be really cute for him to be late,” he muttered angrily under his breath.

Speak of the devil, Kyungsoo came running into the McDonald’s, panting. “Hey, guys! Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s all right, Soo. But how was this date with the cutie from psych?” Jongdae asked, nudging Kyungsoo in his side gently.

Kyungsoo stopped the nuisance by grabbing Jongdae’s arm, sending him a light glare. “It wasn’t a date. But it went fine. We just talked, nothing huge. I got his number, it’s whatever,” he shrugged.

“YOU GOT HIS NUMBER???” Baekhyun yelled. Several people directing their gazes their way at the disturbance.

Kyungsoo kicked Baekhyun’s shin under the table.

“That’s great, Soo! Tell us more about him, besides the fact that he’s cute, tall, and you’re in psychology together,” Minseok pressed as Baekhyun writhed in pain next to him. “We need to know who we’re giving our little Soo off to.”

“You guys aren’t my parents... besides, you’ll meet him eventually.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows shot up passed his hairline. “You’re already so sure about introducing us? You’ve barely had one date!”

“Let’s change the subject,” Kyungsoo said quickly.

The subject didn’t change. The three of them continued to try and pry Kyungsoo for information about his newest infatuation that wasn’t movie related, sadly though, all of these attempts were skillfully deflected by the youngest. Eventually Kyungsoo was able to redirect them with, “How’ve you and Yixing been, Jongdae?”

Fuck...

Three sets of eyes were now trained on him.

“Have you told Yixing yet, Dae?” Minseok asked quietly.

Jongdae sunk down on his seat, “No...”

“Dae... you can’t hide the fact that you cam from him forever. You need to tell him soon—” Baekhyun started.

“Like yesterday soon,” Kyungsoo interrupted.

Jongdae frowned. “It’s not the right time, yet... We’ve only been dating for a little over two months, how can I bring it up so early?”

He knew his friends were just trying to look out for him, but there was no way any of them could really understand what he was going through. None of them were cam boy... none of them had done anything remotely similar to that.

Minseok reached across the table and took Jongdae’s hand in his own. “Please tell him soon, Jongdae.”

Jongdae nodded. “I will... I promise...”

He lied.

 

 

Chennie threw his head back as he bounced on his favorite rose quartz dildo. Even though it didn’t feel as realistic as his other toys, the weight of it affected him in a way nothing else could. A full body shudder racked up his spine when he sat down completely on the dildo, grinding his hips against it. “Daddyyy...” he whined, biting on his tongue. “Please... please I wanna cum... let me cum, please...”

**anonymous57: make urself cum gorgeous u deserve it angel**

**cumsitonthisphatcock: pretty baby cum on my cock**

Chennie shivered again, biting down on his lip. The rhythm of his bounced slightly getting off beat before whimpering, “I’m gonna cum... please don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.” The muscles in his stomach tightened up as he finally came all over himself, crying for Daddy. His entire body shook.

Chennie sat there, still impaled on the dildo, catching his breath. It wasn’t long until Chennie started to fade away, a fuzzy Jongdae being left in his place. He lifted his hips up until the quartz slipped out of his hole onto his mattress. “Good night, everyone,” he sighed sweetly to the viewers who decided to stick around until he turned off his stream.

Jongdae got up, cleaned up his sheet, and put away his toys before hopping into the shower to wash away the cum drying on his chest and the lube that remained around his hole.

He sat on his bed when he was finished shower, his form being swallowed by a yellow t-shirt he’d stolen from Yixing. As he was getting under his covers when his phone lit up.

_Yixing: hey baby are you busy?_

_Jongdae smiled at his screen before quickly typing out his reply._

_Jongdae: nope! just laying in bed rn_

About a minute after sending that message his phone started ringing. “Why didn’t you just call me in the first place, Xing?” he asked with a giggle.

“I needed to make sure you weren’t in the middle of something important,” Yixing replied.

Jongdae could hear Yixing’s smile over the phone. He held his phone closer to his ear, as if that would get Yixing actually closer to him. “Well... now you know I’m not busy, what’s up?”

“I need two things,” Yixing started. “First, I wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep—”

“Ewwwww!!!” Jongdae whined. “Why are you like this, Xingie? So cheesy!” He squirmed on his bed. Despite the annoyance in his voice, he was blushing like crazy. He’d never admit it, but he loved it when Yixing said things like this to him.

“And I wanted to know if you would be free tomorrow, baby.”

Jongdae flipped over so he was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling with a dopey smile on his face. “You know I always have time for you, Xing.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“Perfect!”

“See you tomorrow, baby,” Yixing cooed. “Good night, love you...”

“Love you, too...”

 

 

“So, you have a date with Yixing tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked as he came up behind Jongdae. He jumped from the shock of Baekhyun suddenly showing up out of nowhere.

“My god, you’re sneaky! How’d you even know about that? I haven’t even told anyone in the group chat, yet...”

“A snoop never reveals his secrets,” Baekhyun said, making a locking motion next to his lips before throwing away the key. Jongdae gave him an incredulous look, knowing full well Baekhyun never kept his snooping a secret. “Okay, I heard Yixing talking to Jongin about how he was gonna ask you out last night,” he admitted. “Also, I’m gonna kick your ass after your date because you know Thursday is our date night!”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Can you guys still come over to help me get ready?”

“Kyungsoo’ll be busy with the cutie from psych again, but Minseok and I will be there for sure!”

“Cool,” Jongdae nodded. “I need to be ready before 7 so don’t be late.”

 

 

Jongdae was rummaging through his closet before he heard a knock at his door. Upon opening it, he was met with the guilty faces of Minseok and Baekhyun, and surprisingly Kyungsoo was with them as well.

“You’re late,” Jongdae grumbled.

“Sorry, Dae. Baekhyun wanted to pick up Burger King and on our way here, Kyungsoo joined us,” Minseok explained before walking in, not bothering to wait to be invited in. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo followed in his footsteps.

“Wait, what happened with your date, Soo?” Jongdae asked.

“It wasn’t a date, we were just meeting up. But he has a project due soon and it’s really important for his grade, so he had to cancel, but it’s cool. I’m fine.” Kyungsoo just sounded slightly off, not fully convincing Jongdae. He decided to let it slide though.

If Kyungsoo needed to talk about something, he would tell them.

“All right, do you guys have any suggestions on how—”

“How you can tell Yixing about how you’re a camboy?” Baekhyun interrupted.

Minseok elbowed him in the side. “Can you learn to be a little subtle?”

Jongdae groaned. “We are not talking about this right now, I already told you guys it was too early to tell him. And the last time I would tell him is in the middle of a date.”

“Don’t you think it’d be best if you just got it out of the way now, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asked, concern lacing his voice.

Jongdae frowned, clearly frustrated. He turned away from his closet, walked to his bed, and flopped down face first on his mattress. “I don’t even know how I’d bring it up...”

Minseok sat down next to him and began rubbing his back. “That’s what we’re here for, Dae. We wanna help you get through this.”

“Please tell him about it tonight,” Kyungsoo came to sit on the other side of Jongdae.

Jongdae nodded solemnly. He knew he was lying to them again, but he really wasn’t ready.

“I’m scared...”

 

 

Jongdae watched as Yixing slurped up more jjajangmyeon from his bowl. He was spacing out, he couldn’t help it. On one hand he was distracted by Yixing, entranced by his odd charm. But on the other hand, he was still thinking about how he should tell him. Should he tell him?

Yixing looked up at him through the black fluffy hair partially covering his eyes. He finished slurping up the noodles hanging out of his mouth, a bit of black bean paste still clinging to the side of his lip. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Jongdae instantly melted at the pet name. Being called baby always had that kind of effect on him, but Yixing calling him baby made him feel extra special. Extra small. He reached out and entwined their fingers together with a smile. “Just admiring my handsome boyfriend,” Jongdae smiled that adorable, doofy Jongdae smile of his.

Yixing looked back down at his bowl with a smile, squeezing Jongdae’s hand. “And you say I’m the cheesy one?”

Jongdae whined with no real weight to it. “Don’t ruin the sentiment, Xing,” he said, but smiled none the less.

Later that night Jongdae found himself in Yixing’s apartment, crying out to the ceiling and clawing his nails down Yixing’s back. The older erratically thrusted deep inside of him, until tears were streaming down Jongdae’s face and he was coming across both of their stomachs. Yixing continued to fuck into him, Jongdae begging for him to please cum inside, until his climax finally hit.

Jongdae cuddled up to Yixing’s side after he pulled out, pressing sweet little kisses along his neck. “I love you, Yixing...”

“I love you, too, baby...”

 

 

It had been a few weeks since that date, the two of them preferring to just hang out at either of their apartments. But over the past week, Yixing had seemed a bit off. He began to space out a lot more than usual and the way he would space out was unusual. Like he was upset about something. As if he had something eating away at him. As if he had to say something.

Every time Jongdae tried to ask what was wrong, what was bothering his boyfriend so much lately, he was met with the same answer every single time:

“I’m fine, baby. Don’t worry,” Yixing would always say with a saccharine smile.

Jongdae would still frown, unable to stop himself from feeling anxious. “Please come to me if you need me, Xingie...”

 

 

Chennie fucked himself open with his fingers, his legs spread open, so his hole was on display. He whined into the air, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “Please...” he begged, the desperation clear in his voice. “I need something bigger, please!”

What felt like a billion comments started to flood in. Each one varying in its level of vulgarity.

**mama_brat_tamer88: make yourself cum for everyone kitten. show everyone how pretty you are when you come undone for mama**

**anonymous7862: fuck the cum out of urself beautiful**

The comments only worked to upset Yixing. How could these people be saying these things about his Jongdae? He wanted to leave a comment of his own. To tell all of these people off for defiling his baby. But he knew he couldn’t... he knew that would just upset Jongdae...

Chennie cried out at the comments, interrupting Yixing’s thoughts. Chennie slowly reached down his body and started to stroke his pretty, little cock.

More comments flooded in. Yixing became angrier and sicker.

He continued watching as Chennie fucked and stroked himself until he came all over his stomach. Watched as the aftershocks rolled through his body until, a little remnant of his Jongdae shone through the camboy persona. Jongdae wished all his viewers good night and closed out the stream.

Yixing slowly shut his laptop with shaking hands. The sound of it clicking shut deafening in his silent room.

He had to tell Jongdae.

This was killing him.

 

 

Jongdae woke up to the sound of his phone going off with text messages.

_Baekhyun: where ru???????????? Ur gonna miss ur first class u heathen >:(_

_Kyungsoo: please answer Baekhyun so he’ll stop bothering me..._

_Baekhyun: JONGDAEEEEEEEEEE!!!_

_(3) Missed Calls from Baekhyun_

Jongdae rolled his eyes at the antics coming from his best friends. He keeps scrolling through his notifications until he was met with a couple texts from Yixing.

_Yixing: hey baby_

_Yixing: r u free today?_

_Jongdae chose to open his messages first, of course._

_Jongdae: yep!!! U can come over im just gonna skip my first class today_

_Yixing: cool I’ll come by later_

Jongdae smiled, always excited to see his boyfriend. He quickly told his friends that he just didn’t feel like going to class today and laid back down to take a little cat nap.

 

 

The sound of knocking woke Jongdae for the second for the second time that day. He wrapped himself up in his sheet and went to open the door. He had dazed off for longer than he planned so he didn’t have any time to properly dress himself. “You haven’t been waiting long, have you?” he asked. “I accidentally dozed off...”

Yixing let out a small, tight laugh. “Can I come in?” he asked, anxiously rubbing his palms on his thighs.

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “Are you okay, Xing?”

“I just need to talk to you, Dae...”

Jongdae nodded slowly and moved aside to let Yixing come in. He cautiously followed behind him to sit on the couch. The two sat in a tense silence for a few beats before Yixing spoke.

“I... I know you’re a camboy, Jongdae.”

Jongdae tensed up, his hold on his sheet tightening. “Oh...”

Yixing awkwardly nodded.

“I’m sorry, Xing. I-I was going to tell you... eventually... I just... d-didn’t think now was the right time...”

“It’s fine, it’s hard to bring up. I get it.”

Jongdae nodded, starting curl into his blanket more. “H-... how did you find out?”

“I promise it was on accident, I really didn’t want to find out this way,” Yixing explained. “But...”

Jongdae braced himself for what Yixing was about to say. His hand clutching tighter to the sheet.

“It does make me uncomfortable...”

... Oh?

That was it? They could probably talk through this and come up with a compromise. Jongdae thou—

“I think it’d be best if we just broke up.”

Oh.

Of course. Jongdae was expecting this. He knew this would happen. This always happened. How could he expect Yixing to be any different? Why did he expect him to be different?

“I’m really sorry, Jongdae...”

“No... it’s fine... I get it...”

Jongdae looked down at his lap, trying his hardest to hold back the tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes. They still stubbornly ran down his cheeks.

Yixing stood from the couch and headed for the door. He finally left with:

“You deserve someone who’ll love you no matter what, Jongdae...”

The door closed with a soft click.

And Jongdae let the tears freely fall.

Why did this have to hurt so bad? He really thought Yixing was the one, he had probably fallen too hard, too fast. But he knew he loved him... he was so sure of it.

Why couldn’t you be that someone for me, Zhang Yixing?

 

 

Jongdae didn’t leave his bed for the next couple of days. He hadn’t even streamed the day before. He couldn’t. How could he? He needed time to cope, to mend his broken heart. The only time he would get up was to drink some water when he became to dehydrated from crying so much.

He received several texts from his friends during this time as well. Some about how he needs to stop missing all these classes and questions about what’s going on. Jongdae ignored every single one of them. He didn’t want to see anyone. He really just needed to be alone.

His thoughts were interrupted by knocking on his front door. He rolled over on his bed before indignantly yelling, “Go away.”

“I know where he keeps his spare key,” he heard Kyungsoo say from the other side. Goddammit. Why couldn’t they understand that he needed to be left alone right now?

The three flooded into Jongdae’s apartment. He heard Kyungsoo say something about making some food before Minseok and Baekhyun appeared in the doorway of his bedroom.

“How are you doing, Dae?” Minseok tried.

Jongdae pathetically sniffled into his pillow. “Awful,” his voice wavering as he spoke into the fabric.

Baekhyun decided to take full control over the situation before Minseok could stall in the name of subtlety. “We need to get you cleaned up and fed before we pester you about anything. Get our sweet baby Dae all pampered up because it’s what he deserves after getting his heart brutally broken by some asshole,” Baekhyun exclaimed, taking Jongdae’s hand that was hanging off the side of the bed and dragged him out into the bathroom. Jongdae groaned and whined as he was dragged around, but ultimately let Baekhyun do what he wanted. He let Baekhyun join him in the shower and clean him since Jongdae refused to move. Also letting Baekhyun dress him. Afterward, they all went out into the living room, the three of them feeding Jongdae the wonderful lunch Kyungsoo had cooked for them.

“Start berating me over the break up now,” Jongdae finally spoke up in the middle of Minseok bringing another spoonful of stew up to his lips. Jongdae sighed looked down at his lap preparing himself for whatever they would ask.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Um... how’d he find out?” he asked, sounding unsure about his own question.

“He said it was an accident, but the fact that I cam made him... uncomfortable...”

“Uncomfortable?” Minseok asked. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? He didn’t even want to give it anytime or anything. That asshole probably just wanted an easy way out...”

“I’ll kill him!” Baekhyun said once Minseok finished.

“Please don’t... I’m not even mad at him, guys,” Jongdae sighed. He really wasn’t. There was no way Jongdae could ever blame Yixing for the way he felt. If anything, Jongdae probably would’ve done the same h=if he was in Yixing’s position.

“Jongdae’s right. Yixing can’t help the way he feels,” Kyungsoo agreed.

Minseok and Baekhyun scowled at him immediately, clearly wanting to wreak havoc in defense of Jongdae. Jongdae appreciated the sentiment, he really did, but Yixing didn’t deserve that.

“We should go out,” Kyungsoo suggested. “Get you mind off the break up. What do you say, Dae?”

Jongdae took a bit to think it over. Finally, he shook his head no. “I’m still not ready yet... I think I need to talk to one more person first...”

 

 

Minseok, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo left him to talk to Yeollie on his own. Jongdae agreed to go to school tomorrow.

**lovelychennie: yeollie?? can i ask u smth? i rlly need ur help :(**

Jongdae waited for a few minutes before Yeollie finally responded.

**prettylittleyeollie: chennie!!! (⊹つ••⊹)つ my favest cutie patootie w the prettiest booty in the whole world!!!!! whats up?? ʕ༼◕ ౪ ◕✿༽ʔ**

**lovelychennie: my boyfie found out that i cam and he broke up w me monday... idk how to move on :(( what do I do????**

**lovelychennie: im srry im only messaging u w my problems but I rlly need help**

It took Yeollie a few more minuted to respond to that. The only explanation for this was that Yeollie was already deep in little space and was struggling to convey big boy advice through his little boy mind.

But finally, Yeollie said:

**prettylittleyeollie: im sorry chennie! but I think the best thing to do is surround yourself w the people you love and who love u. its hard now bc u were so used to being w this buy and all that but having people around who love you helps a lot!! Remember ur loved!! I love u Chennie!!!!! c(ˊᗜˋ*c)**

Jongdae smiled at his screen. Yeollie always knew what to say.

**lovelychennie: thank u so much yeollie ❤️❤️❤️❤️ ur rlly the best**

**prettylittleyeollie: u know im always here for my favorite chennie ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* and if u need an extra distraction im gonna do a surprise stream tonight!!!**

Jongdae made sure he watched the stream that night. Glad that he had something to help distract him a bit. He hoped Yeollie could find someone who loved him as well.

 

 

It’s been a week now. Jongdae still wasn’t fully over Yixing, obviously, it’d only been a week.

 

Jongdae walked through the door of his and his friends’ favorite McDonald’s (they’d been going to the McDonald’s for their Weekly Thursday Night Date Nights recently) and he noticed Kyungsoo wasn’t there again. Kyungsoo not being present at the start of their dates had become less surprising now, he was getting busy with the cutie from psych. Minseok and Baekhyun were sitting together again, this time they didn’t have food or previously eaten food sitting in front of them.

The second Jongdae sat down across from them, Baekhyun said, “Kyungsoo’s bringing the cutie from psych!”

Jongdae’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? They haven’t been dating for that long have they?”

“Apparently they’ve been together for longer than we thought,” Minseok said. “Soo wanted to make sure they were serious.”

Who would’ve thought Kyungsoo could be sneakier than Baekhyun was?

Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he caught sight of the couple walking through the door. “Look alive, boys! Kyungsoo and his cutie are coming this way!”

Kyungsoo and the cutie from psych made their way to the table the three of them usually occupied. But before Kyungsoo could begin to introduce his boyfriend, the cutie gasped.

“Chennie?” he asked in an incredibly familiar deep voice.

Jongdae’s head shot up at the sound. Finally making eye contact with not only the cutie from psych, but, “Yeollie?”

The rest of the table seems just as surprised as the two of them. Minseok, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo had never witnessed someone recognizing Jongdae in public.

“Uhhh... How do you two know each other?” Kyungsoo interjected.

Jongdae immediately looked panicked. He didn’t know if Yeollie had already told Kyungoo that he was a camboy and he sure as hell didn’t want to out him if he hadn’t. But before Jongdae could somehow signal with his eyes if Kyungsoo knew, Yeollie spoke up.

“Chennie and I are camboy friends! How could you not tell me you were friends with Chennie, Soo?” Yeollie whined.

“I didn’t even know you cammed, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo reminded him. “Let alone that you knew Jongdae.”

Oh fuck... Jongdae was really worried now. He knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t be an asshole, but... he really didn’t want to see Yeollie get hurt, especially not on their first meeting.

“You don’t mind that I cam, do you?” Yeollie asked, shyly looking up at Kyungsoo through his eyelashes.

“Of course not—”

“Yay!!” Chanyeol exclaimed before sitting down next to Jongdae and crushing him in a hug.

Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol’s antics. “You better watch out before Jongdae steals your man, Soo.”

Kyungsoo groaned before taking his seat next to Chanyeol.

Minseok and Baekhyun continued to do the usual best friend berating while Jongdae was too distracted with being able to finally meet Yeoll—Chanyeol.

 

 

It was finally Wednesday again. Jongdae had taken a few weeks off from camming. His heart still wasn’t fully healed but he couldn’t stand being away from his audience and doing his cam shows for so long. Jongdae went through his usual routine, already feeling better as he pulled on a shirt that was a couple sizes too big, put on some light makeup, and quickly prepping himself so he wouldn’t waste as much time during the stream.

Jongdae finally settled on his bed with his toy box slightly off screen. He turned on his stream and got comfortable.

“Hi everyone!” he said, feeling genuinely happier than he has in weeks. He watched as comment after comment got sent in. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter if you'd like to see me scream abt my next fic! @hongryjim


End file.
